<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C'était Toi Depuis Le Début (par Mana2702) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587971">C'était Toi Depuis Le Début (par Mana2702)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Lemon, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est lorsque les choses tournent mal qu'on se rend compte qui on aime vraiment. Une mauvaise soirée peut provoquer le début d'une belle histoire d'amour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>C'était Toi Depuis Le Début (par Mana2702)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Marina Ka-Fai nous a demandé un écrit avec le couple Sansa/Theon. Mana2702, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.</p><p>Message de l'auteure : Marina Ka-Fai, j'espère que ça te plaira !</p><p>Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr !</p><p>Warnings : Lemon, Violence, Tentative de Viol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa était assise devant sa coiffeuse et brossait ses longs cheveux de feu. Elle se préparait pour son bal de promotion, elle était un peu nerveuse. L'adolescente devait y aller avec Geoffrey Baratheon et elle avait vraiment peur. Au début Sansa avait été amoureuse du blond, mais il s'était vite révélé totalement fou, aimant par-dessus tout la torturer et l'humilier. Geoffrey lui faisait peur, elle avait été contrainte de l'accompagner car son père était membre du Conseil Général, et de plus le meilleur ami d'Eddard Stark. La belle rousse posa sa brosse et commença à se maquiller. Catelyn arriva et sourit :</p><p>- Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Je vais te coiffer.</p><p>La mère Stark s'approcha de sa fille et commença la réalisation d'une coiffure très sophistiquée. La jeune femme se laissa faire car elle adorait ça. Une fois la coiffure terminée, Catelyn s'assit à côté de sa fille et lui caressa la joue :</p><p>- Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller avec Geoffrey ma chérie, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour changer les choses. S'il devient vraiment trop violent ou bizarre fais en sorte de te retrouver au milieu de la foule et appel nous tout de suite !</p><p>- D'accord, merci maman, j'espère que ça se passera bien.</p><p>- Je l'espère aussi ma chérie, sincèrement. Si je m'écoutais j'aurais déjà tordu le cou de ce petit con !</p><p>Sansa sourit malgré elle et enfila sa belle robe. Après ça elle descendit les escaliers pour sortir de la maison. En bas tous les membres de la famille la regardait: Eddard, Robb, son demi-frère Jon, Theon le pupille d'Eddard, Bran, Arya et Rickon le petit dernier. La belle rousse rougit légèrement :</p><p>- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel !</p><p>- Mais si voyons, tu es splendide, répondit Ned.</p><p>Il la prit dans ses bras et fit une photo. La jeune femme était très excitée, le bal de promo était important dans la vie des jeunes, mais elle aurait préféré y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que Geoffrey. L'étudiante aurait aimé y aller avec Loras Tyrell, malheureusement il était ouvertement gay et il y allait avec Renly, son petit-ami. Sansa portait une longue robe lavande avec de très fines bretelles sur les épaules. Elle avait des escarpins à petits talons, assez pour faire élégant mais pas assez pour faire vulgaire ni avoir trop rapidement mal aux pieds. Les garçons la complimentèrent, répétant à quel point elle était belle, et que si Geoffrey se collait trop à elle ils allaient lui refaire le portrait. Sansa les remercia en souriant, même Rickon voulait en découdre avec le fils Baratheon si besoin. Elle sourit et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son petit frère, il était tellement mignon. De son côté Arya avait levé les yeux au ciel et était parti en disant que tout ceci était stupide, qu'elle ressemblait à la vache de la pub Milka. Sansa lui avait lancé un regard noir, elle détestait ce genre de remarques venant de sa petite sœur. La jeune Stark remarqua également le regard de Theon, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle était arrivée en bas. Elle lui sourit, sentant ses joues s'empourprer légèrement, il était comme un membre de la famille mais pas réellement, alors ça avait toujours été spécial entre eux.</p>
<hr/><p>Les pensées de la belle rousse furent stoppées par la sonnerie de la porte. Ned alla ouvrir, Geoffrey était là, en smoking noir. Il n'avait pas assorti son gilet et sa cravate à la robe de Sansa comme le voulait normalement la tradition. La rousse ne fut pas surprise mais était tout de même blessée, il n'avait vraiment pas le moindre respect pour elle. Le blond avait son air supérieur insupportable habituel et entra sans en être prié :</p><p>- Alors tu es prête ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- Tu pourrais au moins nous dire bonjour jeune homme.</p><p>- Oui c'est ça, bonjour.</p><p>Le Baratheon avait répondu sans même se tourner vers Ned qui venait de le réprimander. Sansa regardait Geoffrey avec dégoût. Elle lui tendit la main malgré elle, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Geoffrey la regarda d'un air amusé :</p><p>- Non je n'ai rien pour toi et je ne vais certainement pas te donner la main.</p><p>Sansa encaissa le coup, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Elle était sur le point de franchir la porte lorsqu'une main se posa sur son avant-bras. L'aînée des filles Stark se tourna et vit Theon avec une boite dans la main. Ce coffret contenait un corsage, le fameux bracelet orné d'un magnifique petit bouquet de fleurs. Il avait pris des fleurs violettes pour aller avec la robe de la jeune femme. L'adolescente sourit et tendit son poignet. Theon lui enfila l'accessoire emblématique et lui offrit un magnifique sourire :</p><p>- Voilà, maintenant tu es vraiment parfaite.</p><p>- Merci Theon... puisqu'il ne m'a pas offert le corsage, je t'offre la boutonnière qui lui était destinée.</p><p>Elle sortit la boutonnière ornée d'une belle fleur violette et la plaça sur le t-shirt de Theon. Ils échangèrent un sourire, mais ce bel instant fut interrompu par Geoffrey qui soupira :</p><p>- Bon ça va on a compris ! Et toi, Greyjoy, n'oublie pas qu'elle est à moi !</p><p>Il tira Sansa sans ménagement hors de la maison et la fit monter dans sa voiture avant de partir en faisant crisser les pneus. Normalement les parents avaient le droit d'accompagner les ados dans un parc pour prendre des photos avant la soirée, mais Geoffrey avait catégoriquement refusé ça, les Stark devraient donc se contenter de la seule photo qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre.</p>
<hr/><p>Theon était fou de rage, pourquoi est-ce que Ned avait laissé sa fille partir avec un tel abruti ?! Le père de famille n'avait aucune obligation envers Robert, il savait ce que Geoffrey faisait subir à Sansa en permanence, et pourtant, il avait accepté. Le jeune Greyjoy monta dans sa chambre et fit les cent pas, il devait se calmer, sinon il allait prendre sa moto et partir pour le bal de promo pour arracher Sansa des griffes de ce malade. Le jeune homme resta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Theon regrettait de ne plus être au lycée, sinon il aurait invité Sansa et tout aurait été réglé. Il soupira et Robb arriva :</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas que ton père ait laissé partir Sansa avec ce petit con !</p><p>- On ne peut malheureusement rien y faire et tu le sais.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas une excuse !</p><p>Theon s'était levé d'un bond, il était hors de lui à l'idée que Robb ne veuille pas plus se battre que ça. L'aîné Stark lança :</p><p>- La décision revient à mon père, nous n'avons qu'à hocher la tête.</p><p>- Tu n'es qu'un lâche !</p><p>- Non je respecte ses décisions, c'est différent. Il a peut-être des raisons que nous ignorons pour agir de la sorte !</p><p>Theon leva les yeux au ciel et quitta sa chambre. Il enfourcha sa moto et partit faire un tour, avec de la chance ça lui changerait les idées.</p>
<hr/><p>Sansa arriva au restaurant dans lequel ils allaient manger avant le bal. Ils s'étaient rassemblés en un petit groupe d'élèves pour prendre un repas dans la bonne humeur avant de partir pour la soirée. La rousse s'installa sur sa chaise et le serveur apporta le menu. La belle Stark décida de prendre le saumon avec le riz, et pour finir, elle prendrait la tarte au citron, son dessert préféré. Elle prendrait un thé glacé avec le tout. Geoffrey lui lança un drôle de coup d'œil et se mit à ricaner avec d'autres garçons présents. Sansa réprima un soupir et sourit à Daenerys qui lui faisait face. La jeune Targaryen semblait elle aussi détester ce genre de soirée, elle était accompagnée par son petit-ami, Khal Drogo, qui était plus vieux qu'elle. Celui-ci dévorait sa belle des yeux, il semblait réellement fou d'elle. Sansa déclara poliment :</p><p>- Ta robe est très jolie.</p><p>- Merci, la tienne aussi ! Elle fait vraiment bien ressortir tes yeux.</p><p>- C'est gentil, la tienne fait ressortir les tiens aussi.</p><p>Daenerys portait une robe couleur pêche, et Khal avait respecté la tradition en assortissant son nœud papillon et son gilet à la robe de sa belle. Ils avaient aussi échangé les accessoires indispensables, égard que le Baratheon n'avait pas eu pour la jeune Stark. Daenerys s'était retrouvée là car son frère Viserys était ami avec Geoffrey, il avait donc obligé sa sœur à venir au restaurant avec eux. La blonde lança d'un air compatissant :</p><p>- Toi aussi tu as été forcée à ce que je vois.</p><p>- Oui... et il faut faire avec, au moins pour ce soir.</p><p>- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, même si moi j'ai la chance d'avoir le bon cavalier pour réussir à passer une bonne soirée malgré tout.</p><p>Elles échangèrent un sourire gêné, puis le serveur apporta les commandes. La rousse mangea en silence puisque Geoffrey l'ignorait, et elle n'avait rien à dire aux autres puisqu'elle ne les connaissait pas particulièrement. Une fois le repas terminé, Geoffrey eut tout de même la galanterie d'offrir le restaurant à Sansa, ce qui la soulagea, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne se comporte vraiment pas comme un cavalier devrait le faire en temps normal. La troupe quitta donc le restaurant en direction du bal.</p>
<hr/><p>Le petit groupe arriva enfin à la soirée, Geoffrey avait au moins fait l'effort de lui payer son billet d'entrée en plus du restaurant, c'était déjà ça. Ils entrèrent donc dans le gymnase où avait lieux la soirée. Sansa parcouru la salle des yeux à la recherche de ses amis, le blond l'avait plantée là pour aller parler avec sa bande de suiveurs. Elle vit enfin Margaery et se dirigea vers cette dernière. La jeune Tyrell prit ses mains dans les siennes, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :</p><p>- Tu es magnifique Sansa et cette couleur te met vraiment en valeur !</p><p>- Merci, je l'ai choisi pour ça.</p><p>- Je vois que tu as un très beau corsage au poignet.</p><p>- Oui... c'est Theon qui me l'a donné, pas Geoffrey.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ai pas fait ce cadeau. Geoffrey est un crétin !</p><p>- Je sais oui... mais j'étais obligée de l'accompagner. J'aurais préféré venir avec ton frère !</p><p>- Je sais, désolée ma chérie. Mais que ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser !</p><p>- Je suis bien d'accord !</p><p>Les deux amies se mirent à danser, Margaery était venue avec son frère et Renly, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'un cavalier, elle était assez forte et indépendante pour assumer de ne pas suivre les conventions. Sansa aurait aimé faire de même mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, son père lui avait imposé son cavalier. Elle regardait Geoffrey qui était en train de ricaner dans un coin avec ses « amis » parce qu'il était en train de martyriser un intello. Sansa leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon était tellement stupide. Elle dansa un moment avec Margaery puis elles finirent par aller prendre un petit verre de punch ainsi qu'un petit truc à grignoter. Le thème du bal était « années 50 », et la salle était donc décorée en accord avec ça. Sansa devait avouer que c'était très beau, elle prenait des photos avec son portable. La rousse en prit aussi quelques-unes seule ou avec Margaery qu'elle montrerait à ses parents le lendemain. Les filles se remirent à danser, il ne restait plus longtemps avant la fin du bal. À 11h30 précise, la dernière musique s'arrêta, le bal était terminé. Geoffrey arriva de nulle part et tira violemment Sansa par le poignet :</p><p>- Aller, on va chez Viserys se changer !</p><p>- Non, je devais aller chez Margaery !</p><p>- J'en ai rien à foutre, tu viens avec moi chez Viserys c'est non négociable, beugla Geoffrey.</p><p>Il la traîna jusqu'à la voiture et la poussa à l'intérieur. Sansa pouvait sentir qu'il avait dû se procurer de l'alcool en secret, car il empestait le whisky. Le Baratheon pilota sa voiture comme un fou jusque chez les Targaryen. Sansa avait craint plus d'une fois qu'ils aient un accident car le blond n'était clairement pas sobre. Elle descendit du véhicule à la hâte et alla dans les toilettes pour se changer. Elle n'arrivait pas à défaire la fermeture de sa robe qui était coincée. La rousse ressortit des toilettes et Geoffrey s'approcha :</p><p>- T'en a mis du temps !</p><p>- Euh... j'arrive pas à enlever ma robe, la fermeture semble bloquée.</p><p>Geoffrey eut un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de l'adolescente :</p><p>- Attends je vais t'aider, tournes toi. »</p><p>Elle hésita, cherchant Daenerys des yeux, mais ne vit personne d'autre que le blond. La jeune femme se retourna et retint sa respiration. Le Baratheon tendit les mains et arracha le dos de sa robe sans ménagement. Il fit se retourner Sansa et lui bloqua les mains avant de la plaquer contre un mur pour dévorer sa gorge de baisers. La rousse essaya de se débattre, de le repousser mais elle n'y arrivait pas, l'alcool semblait le rendre plus fort. Geoffrey passa une main dans le décolleté initialement léger de la robe devenu à présent plus que béant puisque le dos était en lambeaux. La rousse rassembla toute sa force et réussi à le faire reculer après lui avoir mis un coup de genou bien placé. Elle lui décocha une gifle mémorable, attrapa son sac et partit en courant. Sansa couru aussi vite que possible dans la rue, elle ne voulait pas que Geoffrey puisse la rattraper. Au bout d'un moment l'adolescente ralentit son allure, étant à bout de souffle et s'étouffant à moitié dans ses sanglots. La jeune Stark sortit son téléphone de son sac et réfléchit à qui appeler, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents ni ses frères. Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit, elle appuya sur le nom du contact et la première sonnerie retentit.</p>
<hr/><p>Theon était au parc, assis sur un banc à fulminer lorsque son portable sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Sansa. Le jeune homme décrocha aussitôt :</p><p>- Sansa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!</p><p>- Je... tu peux... s'il te plaît viens me chercher.</p><p>- Où es-tu ? Il t'a fait du mal ? C'est un homme mort !</p><p>- Theon, viens juste me chercher. Je suis dans le hall du cinéma.</p><p>- Je suis là dans 5 minutes, ne bouge surtout pas ! »</p><p>Theon raccrocha et enfourcha sa bécane. Il partit sans attendre en direction du cinéma. Si Geoffrey avait fait du mal à Sansa il irait le tuer de ses propres mains ! Le jeune Greyjoy se gara enfin et rentra dans le hall du cinéma. Sansa était là, tremblante, en pleurs, la robe déchirée avec les bras croisés autour de son ventre. Il s'approcha à grands pas et la prit contre lui :</p><p>- Ça va, je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Où il est ?! Je vais le tuer ce connard !</p><p>- Non... c'est bon.</p><p>Le maquillage de la rousse avait coulé sur ses joues à cause de ses larmes et elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Theon soupira, ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya doucement les joues de la jeune femme :</p><p>- Tu as tes affaires de rechange que tu devais mettre pour l'après bal ?</p><p>Sansa se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Theon eut un sourire gentil :</p><p>- Alors tu vas aller te changer et je te ramène à la maison.</p><p>- D'accord... tu viens avec moi ? Je... n'ai pas envie de rester seule.</p><p>Le jeune homme fut surpris par cette requête mais dans un sens il pouvait comprendre. Il la suivit donc dans les toilettes sans rien dire. Sansa s'enferma dans une cabine et le bruit du tissu indiquant qu'elle changeait de vêtements se fit entendre. Elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard et soupira en voyant son reflet dans les miroirs au-dessus des lavabos :</p><p>- Je suis horrible !</p><p>- Mais non, tu es magnifique comme toujours !</p><p>Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis se tourna vers Theon :</p><p>- Merci d'être venu si vite.</p><p>- Mais non c'est normal, tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?</p><p>La rousse allait répondre, mais une femme arriva dans les toilettes et se mit à hurler sur Theon pour qu'il sorte de là. Le jeune homme s'exécuta donc suivit de près par Sansa, évitant de justesse un coup de sac à main. Il plissa les yeux en regardant la Stark puis sourit :</p><p>- J'ai une excellente idée pour te remonter le moral ! Nous sommes dans un cinéma pas vrai ?</p><p>- En effet.</p><p>- Alors allons voir un film, celui de ton choix !</p><p>Il la prit par la main et ils décidèrent d'aller voir une comédie. Theon acheta du pop-corn et de quoi boire avant d'aller dans la salle, rien de mieux que de grignoter pendant une séance pour avoir du baume au cœur. Le film était très bien, les deux amis rirent beaucoup et passèrent un excellent moment. Theon fut surpris lorsque Sansa posa sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder le film. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça, il se contenta donc de ne pas bouger. À la fin de la projection ils décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc où se trouvait Theon un peu plus tôt. Sansa avait froid, en bon gentleman le jeune Greyjoy posa sa veste de moto sur les épaules de la rousse. Elle le remercia du regard :</p><p>- Tu es vraiment gentil Theon, un homme bien. Geoffrey a été horrible toute la soirée.</p><p>Elle lui raconta alors en détails ce qui s'était passé. Theon bouillait de rage, il avait envie de foncer trouver le Baratheon et lui faire regretter son comportement. Toutefois Sansa posa une main douce sur son épaule :</p><p>- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais tout raconter à mes parents, ils iront voir Robert et Cersei, et je pense que Robert prendra les sanctions nécessaires.</p><p>- Y a intérêt, sinon je m'en charge moi-même ! Comment peut-on être aussi horrible quand on a une cavalière aussi belle que toi ?!</p><p>Sansa rougit et détourna les yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être complimentée si ouvertement par quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de sa famille. Enfin si, monsieur Baelish le professeur d'économie ventait toujours ses qualités. Elle se disait d'ailleurs qu'il devait avoir des vues sur elle d'une certaine façon, car il n'était comme ça avec aucune autre élève. Sansa repoussa ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête et regarda Theon :</p><p>- J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi.</p><p>- C'est réciproque, c'est dommage que nous n'en ayons pas plus souvent l'occasion.</p><p>Au détour d'une allée ils tombèrent sur un homme qui jouait du saxophone, assit tranquillement sur un banc, un chapeau posé devant lui. Theon regarda Sansa et lui tendit la main :</p><p>- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?</p><p>- Quoi, ici ? Maintenant ?</p><p>- Bien sûr.</p><p>Elle hésita un instant, mais il avait l'air si gentil, si sincère qu'elle finit par prendre sa main dans la sienne. Theon sourit et la prit dans ses bras, l'embarquant dans un slow tout en douceur. La rousse ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son cavalier improvisé, profitant de ce magnifique instant. À la fin de la musique, Theon déposa quelques pièces dans le chapeau du musicien et ils se remirent à marcher. Sansa prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et demanda :</p><p>- Tu n'as pas froid ?</p><p>- Bien sûr que non voyons, il fait relativement doux ce soir.</p><p>- Oui... mais j'ai l'impression que le temps va changer.</p><p>- Mais non.</p><p>Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'un éclair zébra le ciel, aussitôt suivit par un coup de tonnerre. Le duo échangea un regard puis éclata de rire, Theon venait d'être tourné en ridicule. Toutefois leurs rires s'arrêtèrent bien vite lorsqu'une averse leur tomba sur la tête. Le Greyjoy prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et couru en direction de sa moto. Il démarra et conduisit aussi vite que possible en direction de chez les Stark, restant toutefois très prudent. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas rouler trop rapidement car le sol était devenu une vraie piscine, il avait fait si chaud et sec ces derniers temps que la pluie n'arrivait pas à pénétrer le macadam.</p>
<hr/><p>Theon se gara enfin devant la maison familiale. Il aida Sansa à descendre de la moto et les deux jeunes coururent se réfugier à l'intérieur. Il était plus de deux heures du matin avec tout ça, toute la famille dormait. Une fois la porte fermée à clé les deux amis gloussèrent de cette soirée aussi bizarre que fantastique. Sansa lança :</p><p>- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, encore merci pour tout.</p><p>- De rien, bien chaude la douche, car sinon avec la pluie tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te réchauffe pas très vite.</p><p>Sansa lança un drôle de regard à son vis-à-vis et se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui répondre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle hocha la tête et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Theon. Après ça la rousse monta dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche, chaque chambre de la maison avait sa propre salle de bain.</p><p>Theon resta surpris un moment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sansa l'embrasse comme ça. Même si ça n'avait pas été un vrai baiser, ça avait été super. Il monta dans sa chambre, se sécha, se déshabilla et se coucha. Toutefois le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens, le sommeil refusait de venir. Theon fronça les sourcils quand de discrets petits coups retentirent contre sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Sansa était face à lui dans son pyjama en satin. Le Greyjoy chuchota d'un air inquiet :</p><p>- Tout va bien ?</p><p>- Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir.</p><p>- Moi non plus. Bon bah... entres.</p><p>Sansa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle entra dans la chambre de Theon avec un petit sourire. Le jeune homme referma la porte et retourna se coucher, rapidement rejoint par la rousse. Sansa se colla contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Theon n'eut pas d'autre choix que de passer son bras autour d'elle. Il commença à tracer de petits cercles dans son dos avec ses doigts, c'était un geste naturel qu'il ne commandait même pas. Sansa soupira d'aise, et Theon entendit bientôt à sa respiration qu'elle s'était endormie. Il eut un sourire en coin, ça avait été très rapide finalement pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le jeune homme sourit, posa sa joue contre les cheveux de l'adolescente et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil lui aussi.</p>
<hr/><p>Theon se réveilla un peu plus tard en sentant que Sansa était particulièrement collée à lui et que sa main avait dangereusement migré vers son entre-jambe. En réalité il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que la main de la rousse avait totalement glissée sous son boxer. Le jeune homme inspira profondément dans l'espoir de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et murmura :</p><p>- Sansa... Sansa retires ta main.</p><p>Elle grogna et se contenta de se coller un peu plus à lui. Theon devait absolument la faire bouger, sinon il allait avoir des réflexes corporels pour le moins gênants, surtout qu'à présent il voyait la scène et que c'était très excitant. Le jeune homme retint sa respiration et retira doucement la main de la rousse, il voulait le faire sans la réveiller. Sansa grogna à nouveau puis protesta :</p><p>- Pourquoi ?!</p><p>-Chut continues de dormir ma belle, tout va bien.</p><p>La rousse entrouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Le jeune homme repassa son bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle demanda d'une voix endormie :</p><p>- Il y a un problème Theon ?</p><p>-Non tout va bien je te jure, rendors toi. C'est moi, j'ai dû parler en dormant ou je sais pas quoi, des fois je fais des trucs bizarres pendant mon sommeil.</p><p>Sansa resta collée à lui et ouvrit franchement les yeux, pleinement réveillée à présent :</p><p>- Mais quoi ? T'es tout bizarre !</p><p>- Et alors, je suis toujours bizarre non ?</p><p>- Non tu ne l'es pas toujours alors je veux savoir pourquoi là c'est le cas.</p><p>- Rien, c'est juste qu'on est particulièrement collés et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.</p><p>L'adolescente voyait à son visage que leur proximité n'était pas la seule chose, elle voulait le faire avouer. Theon avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de la rousse, et dieu qu'ils étaient beaux ! Elle sourit et caressa sa joue, il était adorable, Theon avait été un réel prince charmant ce soir et à cet instant il ressemblait à un enfant apeuré. La jeune femme se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Le jeune Greyjoy déglutit avec peine car la poitrine de la jeune femme venait d'effleurer son torse nu. Il se força à sourire d'un air aussi décontracté que possible et passa une main dans les longs cheveux roux. Theon la trouvait magnifique mais il ne voulait pas abuser de la situation. Sansa avait l'air si mature tout à coup, elle n'était plus une petite fille comme lorsqu'il l'avait connu, elle était bel et bien une jeune femme à présent. L'étudiante passa une main dans les boucles châtains et le jeune homme murmura :</p><p>- Il faut que j'y aille.</p><p>- Où veux-tu aller, il est plus de 4h du matin.</p><p>- Euh... ah oui. Bon... mais hum... arrêtes un peu ton petit jeu s'il te plaît.</p><p>- Pourquoi, je ne te plais pas ?</p><p>- Ce n'est pas la question. Si ton père apprenait que j'avais disons... une relation avec toi je crois qu'il m'étriperait sur le champ !</p><p>- Mais non voyons.</p><p>- Si, je suis son pupille, donc je ne suis pas censé avoir ce genre de relation avec ses enfants. Nous devons être comme des cousins tu vois ?</p><p>- N'importe quoi !</p><p>Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et le regarda d'un air rempli de défi. Theon ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup pour calmer son début d'érection plus que gênant et lança :</p><p>- Sansa si tu ne descends pas de ton propre chef je te jure que je te fais tomber et que je te vire de ma chambre. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, tu es magnifique, mais il ne faut pas en abuser ! Ces choses-là ne se décident pas ! Ça n'arrive pas juste parce que tu as décidé de jouer la provocatrice. »</p><p>La rousse fronça les sourcils :</p><p>- Tu n'oserais pas me faire tomber !</p><p>- Tu paris ?</p><p>Theon tourna son bassin et Sansa bascula, se retrouvant bientôt sur le sol. Elle se releva furieuse :</p><p>- Vraiment ?!</p><p>- Oui vraiment ! Je ne suis pas Geoffrey, ce porc mérite de mourir pour ce qu'il a essayé de te faire, mais je ne suis pas non plus ton petit chien. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas que tu te comportes comme ça pour te consoler de ton bal de promo pourri ! On a passé une bonne soirée avant que tu te réveilles, pourquoi tu veux tout gâcher comme ça ?!</p><p>La belle Stark ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de quitter la chambre avec un air outré sur la figure. Theon soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, il l'avait échappé bel. S'il avait cédé et fait l'amour à Sansa ce soir, elle l'aurait regretté par la suite, et Theon ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette sa première fois. L'adolescente était sublime, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se comporte comme une fille facile pour autant, même si ce soir elle était particulièrement chamboulée par ce qui lui était arrivé.</p>
<hr/><p>Theon resta dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir eu à en arriver là, à ne pas devoir la faire tomber de la sorte, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Le Greyjoy espérait simplement qu'elle ne serait pas trop fâchée contre lui, car il savait qu'elle pouvait être rancunière. Le jeune homme réfléchit à tout ça, puis les premiers rayons du jour pointèrent le bout de leur nez à travers ses rideaux. Theon se leva et s'habilla. Après ça il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, aujourd'hui c'était le début de son job d'été. Le jeune Greyjoy mangeait ses pancakes quand Sansa descendit de sa chambre. Elle s'assit à table et Catelyn demanda tranquillement :</p><p>- Alors ma chérie, comment s'est passée ta soirée hier ?</p><p>- Horrible !</p><p>Catelyn et Ned froncèrent les sourcils, ils n'aimaient pas du tout entendre ça. La rousse raconta ce qui c'était passé et le patriarche demanda furieux :</p><p>- Tu as gardé la robe ma chérie ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- Alors nous filons de ce pas chez Robert, il doit punir son fils pour son comportement !</p><p>Les Stark partirent aussitôt chez les Baratheon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Robert était déjà en train de faire la morale à son fils, enfin plutôt il lui passait le savon du siècle. Le père Baratheon regarda Ned et sourit :</p><p>- Mon ami content de te voir ! Mais... pourquoi ta mine est-elle si sombre ?</p><p>- Hier le bal de promo a été un désastre. »</p><p>Il raconta ce qui s'était passé puis montra la robe comme preuve. Le brun lança un regard noir à son fils :</p><p>- Bon, alors je peux te dire Geoffrey que tu es définitivement bon pour la maison de redressement ! Tu vas présenter tes excuses à Sansa et tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais d'elle ! Ta conduite est impardonnable ! Merci d'être venu me raconter tout ça Ned, Sansa ma jolie je suis mortifié d'apprendre ce que mon fils a fait. Je sais que ça ne changera rien, mais je vais te payer un séjour dans le meilleur spa de la ville, tu pourras te faire faire tout ce que tu veux, dit-il en signant un chèque sans montant.</p><p>- Merci Robert c'est très gentil.</p><p>- Fils, tu as des excuses à faire !</p><p>- Pardon, murmura Geoffrey d'une voix à peine audible.</p><p>Robert donna le chèque et les Stark repartirent, le brun s'était remis à hurler sur son fils. Catelyn lança une fois en voiture :</p><p>- C'est très gentil à lui de t'avoir donné un chèque vierge, il veut vraiment que tu prennes autant de soins que tu veux.</p><p>- Je sais c'est complètement fou ! J'aurais au moins besoin de ça pour me remettre de tout ce stress !</p><p>Sansa monta directement dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils furent chez eux. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta là à regarder le plafond. La rousse se demandait encore pourquoi Theon l'avait repoussé comme ça. Elle soupira et entendit le jeune Greyjoy qui rentrait de son job d'été. Sansa hésita un moment, elle voulait aller le voir mais ne savait pas comment il allait la recevoir. La rousse finit par se lever et alla dans la chambre de Theon :</p><p>- Salut.</p><p>- Ah salut Sansa, ça va ?</p><p>- Oui, on a été voir Robert, Geoffrey va aller en maison de redressement et il m'a donné un chèque pour que j'aille dans un spa me faire faire tous les soins que je veux.</p><p>- Cool de sa part, mais un peu léger je trouve. Il devrait botter le cul de ce petit merdeux !</p><p>- Je pense qu'il l'a déjà fait.</p><p>Sansa gloussa et demanda :</p><p>- Et toi, tu ne mériterais pas qu'on te botte le cul après ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit ?</p><p>Theon soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés :</p><p>- Je me doutais que si tu étais venue me parler c'était pour ça. Écoute, je t'adore, tu es super belle, mais je doute que faire ce genre de trucs soit très approprié. D'une part parce que tu n'es pas prête, d'autre part parce que je suis le pupille de ton père et du coup ça fait qu'on est quasiment de la même famille.</p><p>- Pas du tout et tu le sais très bien alors arrêtes de le répéter ! T'as peut-être juste peur parce que t'as jamais couché.</p><p>- Je ne relèverais pas car je suis un gentleman, mais ton argument est irrecevable miss.</p><p>Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Theon :</p><p>- Mais tu m'aime pas ? Normalement un gars qui achète un corsage à une fille c'est parce que...</p><p>- Parce qu'elle va au bal et qu'il l'apprécie. Et dans mon cas tu peux aussi ajouter que je savais que cet abruti de Geoffrey ne t'en aurai pas acheté, et je voulais pas que tu sois la seule fille du bal à pas en avoir un !</p><p>- Avoue qu'en vrai je te plais !</p><p>- Bien sûr que tu me plais, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas te trouver à son goût ! Mais ça ne change rien aux faits que tu n'es pas prête et que ce n'est pas une bonne idée à la base !</p><p>Sansa fit la moue, Theon leva les yeux au ciel, se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Après ça il se détourna :</p><p>- Arrêtes de bouder, si tu veux le faire dans ce cas fais le ailleurs s'il te plaît car j'ai des choses à faire.</p><p>- Je rêve ou tu viens de m'embrasser ?</p><p>- Hum... non je l'ai un peu fait c'est vrai. Mais c'était juste pour que tu arrêtes de faire cette horrible tête !</p><p>Sansa se leva, plus vexée que jamais et partit. Le jeune homme soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, il aimait la rousse, réellement, mais il n'était pas fait pour elle. Theon ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'il devait à Ned, et sortir avec sa fille n'était peut-être pas le meilleur signe de reconnaissance.</p>
<hr/><p>Le jeune homme resta un long moment à réfléchir jusqu'à ce que Catelyn appel pour que les enfants viennent à table. Theon descendit et vit que Sansa était déjà installée. La famille commença à manger, parlant de tout et de rien. Le jeune Greyjoy sentait les yeux perçants de la rousse sur lui, et il devinait qu'elle n'était pas contente. L'étudiant soupira et finit son assiette en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible. Après ça le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre, il fallait qu'il se couche tôt pour son job le lendemain. Alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur lui, on toqua à sa porte. Theon leva les yeux au ciel et alla ouvrir en se disant qu'il ne serait jamais tranquille. C'était Sansa, ça ne le surprenait pas, au contraire ça le lassa :</p><p>- Bon, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas en rester là.</p><p>- Et c'est peu de le dire !</p><p>Elle entra de force dans la chambre et le regarda :</p><p>- Je te plais, tu m'embrasse mais tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?!</p><p>- Non je ne veux pas, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Et s'il te plaît, arrêtes de me harceler comme ça, je me lève tôt demain j'aimerais dormir !</p><p>- Bon... je vois.</p><p>La rousse passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Theon se laissa faire un instant, il aurait été fou de ne pas profiter de cette opportunité. Sansa approfondit le baiser mais le jeune Greyjoy posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la faire doucement reculer. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils :</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Arrêtes ça s'il te plaît, tu fais ça uniquement parce que je te résiste. Ça viendra peut-être avec le temps, quand je serai majeur et que je ne serai plus sous la responsabilité de ton père. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, tu ne fais que perdre ton temps et tu gaspilles ton énergie pour rien.</p><p>Sansa eut un énorme sourire :</p><p>- Tu veux dire que tu envisages de sortir avec moi ?</p><p>- Peut-être, on verra bien. De toute façon il y a encore du temps avant que je sois officiellement majeur donc ne t'emballes pas trop vite.</p><p>- Bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien.</p><p>Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux et Sansa repartit. Theon leva les yeux au ciel et se recoucha, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sansa avait changée si vite. Il n'était pourtant pas Mister Universe, Theon ne saisissait vraiment pas les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait un tel engouement pour lui tout à coup. Même si il lui était venu en aide lors de son bal de promo désastreux, ça n'expliquait pas un tel revirement. Le jeune Greyjoy était totalement perdu, la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée avait été faite sous l'impulsion parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais la rousse avait semblé plus qu'heureuse d'entendre ça. Il grogna et espérait vraiment que Sansa aurait oublié tout ça rapidement.</p>
<hr/><p>Le temps passait, Sansa partit en vacances avec les Tyrell pendant l'été. La petite troupe était partie pour Hawaï, rien que ça. Theon pendant ce temps continuait son job, il imaginait très bien Sansa en train de se prélasser sur la plage, à se faire bronzer à longueur de journée. Étrangement la belle rousse ne brûlait pas lorsqu'elle s'exposait au soleil, c'était un exploit ! Le jeune Greyjoy sourit à cette pensée, il avait hâte de la voir revenir toute bronzée, même si ils ne sortaient pas ensembles il pouvait profiter de sa beauté.</p><p>Sansa était allongée sur sa chaise longue et prenait un bain de soleil. Elle passait un très bon moment avec ses amis, il n'y avait que Margaery, Loras et elle, Renly n'avait pas eu la permission de venir. Même si le jeune Tyrell s'était montré un peu bougon au début à cause de ça, maintenant il était drôle, charmant et attentionné comme il l'était d'habitude. Il était en ce moment même en train de préparer des cocktails pour le trio. Sansa attrapa son portable, prit un selfie et l'envoya à Theon avec un petit sourire, il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle ? Dans ce cas elle allait le lui faire amèrement regretter ! Sansa savait que son attitude pouvait paraître bizarre, mais la soirée du bal de promo lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux : Theon avait toujours été là, charmant avec elle. Elle s'était rendu compte avec le temps qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas compris jusqu'alors. L'étudiante avait pris ça pour de l'affection fraternelle, car il était dans la famille depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir jamais vécu sans le voir. Toutefois après cette fameuse soirée, la rousse avait réalisé que c'était bien plus, mais qu'elle aussi avait enfouit ses sentiments parce que Theon était sous la responsabilité des Stark devenant quasiment un membre de la famille. Toutefois c'était complètement faux et Sansa ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une occasion de sortir avec le garçon le plus gentil et respectueux qu'elle avait jamais rencontré, à part Loras. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de provoquer le jeune Greyjoy en lui envoyant une photo d'elle dans son trikini noir avec un anneau entre les seins, laissant deviner la poitrine dessous. Ce maillot mettait vraiment en valeur le corps parfait de la rousse, elle en avait parfaitement conscience, et elle savait que Theon n'y serait pas insensible. Elle rangea ensuite son portable puisque Loras arrivait avec les cocktails.</p>
<hr/><p>Theon était en pause lorsqu'il reçut la photo de Sansa. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau sous la surprise. Le jeune homme hésita un moment à répondre car il ne voulait pas lui donner d'espoir. Theon répondit simplement « je n'aime pas ton maillot, trop vulgaire à mon goût, penses à mettre de la crème. Amuses toi bien avec tes potes, on se voit en septembre ». Il appuya sur envoyer et retourna travailler. En réalité le Greyjoy la trouvait à couper le souffle dans cette tenue mais il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de le lui dire, il savait à quoi elle jouait mais le jeune ne la laisserait pas gagner cette partie. Theon pouvait comprendre que de réels sentiments étaient nés entre eux lors de cette fameuse soirée puisque les siens s'en étaient aussi trouvé augmentés, mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle joue les provocatrices dévergondées pour arriver à ses fins. Il fit donc sa journée de boulot et rentra chez les Stark. Catelyn lui sourit lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon :</p><p>- Sansa nous a envoyé une carte postale.</p><p>- Ah c'est gentil de sa part, j'espère qu'elle s'amuse bien.</p><p>- Theon, est-ce qu'il se passe quelque-chose entre Sansa et toi ?</p><p>- Non pourquoi, demanda le jeune homme se sentant très mal à l'aise.</p><p>- J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup et que c'est réciproque.</p><p>- C'est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais elle est comme ma sœur, sortir avec elle ne serait pas approprié.</p><p>- Je veux le bonheur de ma fille avant toute chose. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs et de ne pas la faire souffrir.</p><p>- Moi tout ce que je demande c'est qu'elle arrête de vouloir à toute fin me faire céder à ses avances. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de se venger de ce qu'a fait Geoffrey ou qu'elle essaye de se prouver qu'elle est désirable, mais du coup elle est une version détestable d'elle-même ! Sansa n'a pas à se comporter comme une - désolée de te dire ça - mais comme une traînée pour qu'on la trouve belle et attirante !</p><p>-Tu n'abuses pas de la situation, je veux dire de son béguin ?</p><p>- Bien sûr que non ! Je trouve qu'elle se rabaisse en agissant de la sorte et c'est vraiment dommage ! Sansa n'est pas ce genre de fille mais je n'arrive pas à le lui faire comprendre. Elle doit avoir une espèce de blocage ou je sais pas quoi.</p><p>- Très bien, merci de m'en avoir parlé si ouvertement.</p><p>- Merci de ne pas me foutre dehors.</p><p>- Tu n'y est pour rien, le cœur des jeunes filles est étrange, et vivre avec un garçon qui n'est pas son frère à l'âge de la puberté ça pourrait perturber n'importe quelle adolescente, surtout quand le garçon est gentil, respectueux et attentionné comme tu l'es.</p><p>- Ça me touche énormément d'entendre ça, merci beaucoup.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un sourire et Theon monta dans sa chambre. Cette discussion avait été étrange mais elle lui avait apporté un énorme soulagement, maintenant Catelyn pourrait peut-être l'aider. Il savait que l'adolescence était compliquée puisque le corps et les hormones changeaient, mais Theon ne voulait pas que Sansa veuille aller trop vite. Elle avait tout son temps pour coucher avec un garçon mais il sentait que son envie de « sortir avec lui » n'était qu'une misérable excuse pour en réalité vivre sa première fois. Le jeune homme devait avouer que l'idée d'offrir cette nouvelle expérience à la rousse était plus que tentante, mais il n'était pas un salaud, Theon ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Le jeune Greyjoy soupira et alla prendre une douche, il avait la nuque et les épaules totalement bloquées à cause des nerfs. Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, à se demander comment arranger tout ça. Theon avait 20 ans, dans un an il serait officiellement majeur, et Sansa, elle, n'en avait que 17 elle avait encore de la marge pour penser à ça. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, il allait devenir fou à cause de toute cette histoire. Heureusement son job d'été se terminait dans 2 semaines, il pourrait donc partir en vacances avant que Sansa ne revienne. Mettre de la distance entre eux serait peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.</p>
<hr/><p>Sansa soupira, elle n'aimait pas la réponse que Theon lui avait envoyé. Elle regarda Margaery :</p><p>- Tu ferai quoi toi à ma place ?</p><p>- Je ne me rendrai pas aussi disponible que tu le fait. Il faut que tu te fasses désirer, pas que tu l'attaque en char d'assaut ! Tu m'étonne qu'il ait peur le pauvre ! On dirait que tu veux le violer !</p><p>- Sérieusement ?</p><p>- Oui sérieusement ! Il est là, le petit Theon doux et attentionné, qui t'a toujours vu comme une fille innocente et gentille. Toi là tu as eu une mauvaise expérience avec Geoffrey et maintenant tu lui saute dessus ! Il faut prendre son temps, c'est l'attente qui fera en sorte que ça évolue ou non.</p><p>- Tu crois ?</p><p>- Bien sûr que je le crois ! Surtout que t'es pas une fille facile donc arrêtes de te donner ce faux genre !</p><p>La jeune femme hocha la tête et la belle Tyrell lui fit un clin d'œil :</p><p>- C'est toujours meilleur quand on attend de toute façon.</p><p>- Bon d'accord, tu crois que je devrai m'excuser ?</p><p>- Non, mais quand tu rentres fais en sorte de te faire pardonner ! Fais le mais pas forcément en lui faisant des avances, sois subtile et sincère.</p><p>- Excellente idée.</p><p>Elles se mirent à rire et partirent se baigner. Après ça le duo rentra dans la maison et mangèrent un petit bout, Loras avait préféré se reposer à l'intérieur cet après-midi. La rousse repensait aux paroles de son amie qui avait parfaitement raison, elle avait été trop brusque envers Theon. Elle faisait une confiance aveugle à son amie, Margaery s'y connaissait bien en matière de séduction et d'hommes. Si même la belle blonde lui disait qu'elle avait été trop loin et qu'il fallait se faire désirer la rousse lui faisait entièrement confiance. Sansa s'en voulait à présent, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte sur l'instant que son attitude envers le jeune Greyjoy avait été si violente. La jeune Stark soupira de nouveau, elle devait avoir l'air vraiment stupide. Sansa se demandait comment elle allait rattraper le coup, la jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux et le trio partit marcher sur la plage.</p>
<hr/><p>Theon termina sa dernière journée de boulot et rentra chez les Stark pour préparer sa valise. Il partait pour la côte, il voulait aller un peu prendre l'air marin. Son départ ne tarda pas, sa valise ne contenait que le strict minimum pour une semaine. Theon passerait une semaine seul, loin de tout pour réfléchir, il savait déjà que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Au moins là-bas personne ne viendrait le déranger dans ses pensées.</p><p>Le jeune homme passa son temps à se baigner, à prendre le soleil et à se reposer. Il se demandait ce que ça allait donner quand il allait rentrer et qu'il verrait Sansa, la belle rousse devait rentrer dans la semaine. Theon s'allongea sur son lit dans l'auberge de jeunesse où il résidait. Le Greyjoy rumina tout ça pendant ses vacances, il rentra chez les Stark en soupirant car il n'était pas plus avancé qu'à son départ. Le jeune homme avait eu une bonne occasion pendant les vacances, une jeune hollandaise de l'auberge de jeunesse n'avait pas arrêté de le draguer mais il n'avait pas répondu, n'ayant que Sansa en tête. Theon rentra dans la maison Stark et trouva Sansa assise sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé, les autres étaient absents. Le jeune Greyjoy fronça les sourcils :</p><p>- Où sont-ils ?</p><p>- Papa et maman font des courses, Robb est chez sa copine, Jon est au boulot, Bran, Arya et Rickon sont chez des amis.</p><p>- D'accord très bien.</p><p>Elle se leva et vint vers lui :</p><p>- Theon je voulais te présenter mes excuses, je n'ai pas été très cool avec toi dernièrement.</p><p>- C'est pas grave, c'est oublié ne t'inquiètes pas.</p><p>Il lui fit un clin d'œil et monta dans sa chambre. Theon rangea ses affaires et redescendit s'installer auprès de Sansa. La rousse regardait une « comédie de fille ». La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda d'un air nonchalant :</p><p>- Tes vacances étaient bien ?</p><p>- Oui super, j'ai beaucoup aimé prendre le soleil et me baigner.</p><p>- Tu as été avec une fille ?</p><p>- Non, j'ai eu une occasion mais je ne l'ai pas saisie. J'avais une autre fille en tête.</p><p>Sansa eut un petit sourire et Theon demanda :</p><p>- Et toi tes vacances ?</p><p>- Elles étaient très bien, on s'est beaucoup amusés. C'est Margaery qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'avais pas été correcte envers toi.</p><p>- Bien, tant mieux.</p><p>Le jeune homme sourit et regarda la belle Stark :</p><p>- Je préfère quand c'est simple comme ça plutôt que quand tu essayes d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas.</p><p>Il sourit et passa son bras autour d'elle. Sansa posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils regardèrent le film. La rousse demanda d'une voix mutine :</p><p>- C'était qui la fille que tu avais en tête ?</p><p>- A ton avis ?</p><p>- Je sais pas, répondit Sansa avec un air innocent.</p><p>- Ne fais pas semblant, lança Theon en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais très bien à qui je pensais.</p><p>- Non je ne sais pas, je veux t'entendre le dire.</p><p>Il sourit et la regarda, la jeune femme avait ses grands yeux bleus tournés vers lui. Il caressa sa joue :</p><p>- Je pensais à toi évidemment. À qui d'autre voulais-tu que je pense ?!</p><p>Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa ensuite sa joue :</p><p>- Et tu étais vraiment très belle dans ton maillot de bain.</p><p>- C'est gentil, j'ai cru que tu ne l'aimais vraiment pas.</p><p>- Je voulais juste te faire redescendre sur terre, je n'aimais pas la version de Sansa qui voulait jouer la femme fatale. Moi je préfère la Sansa naturelle.</p><p>Elle lui sourit et le duo se remit à regarder le film. Theon lança en jouant distraitement avec une mèche rousse :</p><p>- Ta mère m'a demandé si on était ensembles quand on a reçu ta carte. J'ai dit non, mais elle a dit que j'étais un garçon bien et qu'elle n'aurait pas d'objection si ça avait été le cas. Enfin ça elle ne l'a pas dit clairement mais elle l'a sous-entendu.</p><p>- C'est plutôt bien non ?</p><p>- Bien sûr que ça l'est, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tant que je serai le pupille de ton père ce sera hors de question.</p><p>- Même pas... un bisou de temps en temps ? On n'est pas obligés de coucher si tu ne veux pas, mais on pourrait au moins s'embrasser à l'occasion.</p><p>Theon leva les yeux au ciel et concéda avec joie, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Sansa passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de son partenaire, elle était bien avec lui. Le jeune homme sourit et recula, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, avancer seulement un pas à la fois. Ils regardèrent la fin du film, Theon avait toujours son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Ned et Catelyn rentrèrent des courses sans un bruit. Le duo sursauta lorsque Catelyn arriva dans le salon en lançant joyeusement :</p><p>- Ah tu es rentré Theon.</p><p>- Oui, bonjour, attends je vais porter ça.</p><p>Il prit le sac et partit dans la cuisine. La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard, puis un petit sourire avant que Catelyn ne parte dans la cuisine elle aussi pour ranger les achats.</p>
<hr/><p>Le temps passa, l'été se termina. Sansa retourna en cours et Theon termina sa formation avant de trouver un boulot dans son domaine : la construction de bateaux. Le jeune Greyjoy avait toujours aimé la mer, c'était comme si une part de lui-même appartenait à cet élément. Le jeune homme commença donc son nouveau boulot, il était content de faire ça.</p><p>Theon ne passait plus beaucoup de temps chez les Stark, il travaillait beaucoup. Il rentra après sa journée puis fonça directement sous la douche. Lorsque le jeune homme en ressortit il sursauta en trouvant Sansa assise sur son lit. Il avait simplement une serviette autour de la taille, laissant apparaître son torse musclé et ses abdos sculptés. La jeune femme sourit devant cette vue et Theon demanda :</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>- Bah je venais te voir, on te voit pas beaucoup en ce moment.</p><p>- Oui, je suis pas mal occupé au boulot. Ce qui est cool c'est que de temps en temps j'aurais le droit de tester les bateaux !</p><p>Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la rousse. Celle-ci fit la moue :</p><p>- J'ai le droit qu'à ça ?</p><p>- Tu voulais quelque-chose d'autre ?</p><p>- Bah... oui.</p><p>Theon se mit à rire et déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres :</p><p>- Bon, que veux-tu de plus ma belle ?</p><p>- Seulement ça, qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on discute... qu'on passe du temps ensembles quoi. »</p><p>Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit ses vêtements. Le jeune Greyjoy retourna dans la salle de bain et s'habilla avant de revenir dans la chambre. Sansa était endormie, il était déjà plus de 22h, en ce moment ils avaient beaucoup de boulot dans l'entreprise car les commandes affluaient. Le jeune homme sourit et s'allongea près d'elle. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la rousse et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour. Le jeune homme garda Sansa contre lui jusqu'à la sentir bouger un peu plus tard. Theon fronça les sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux :</p><p>- Où est-ce que tu vas ?</p><p>- Il est l'heure que je me lève pour partir en cours, mais tu as encore un peu de temps mon beau.</p><p>Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme quitta sa chambre et Theon se rendormit. Son réveil sonna peu de temps après, il se leva donc et se prépara avant de partir pour le boulot. D'ici quelques semaines, le jeune homme serait officiellement majeur et ne serait plus le pupille de Ned. Il commençait donc à économiser pour se payer un appartement, il ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse des Stark une fois qu'il ne serait plus sous la responsabilité de cette famille.</p>
<hr/><p>Sansa continuait de suivre ses cours, c'était sa première année à la fac elle avait obtenu son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires avec brio. Elle se concentrait, elle voulait réussir, ne pas être comme les autres à redoubler la première année. Sansa faisait des études en marketing, elle avait toujours été douée en stratégie et pour comprendre ce que voulaient les gens. Elle était en train de réviser quand Theon rentra du boulot. Il déposa un baiser sur ses magnifiques cheveux de feu :</p><p>- Tu fais quoi ma belle ?</p><p>- Je révise, et toi ?</p><p>- Bien, je ne vais pas te distraire. Je vais me préparer un truc à manger, tu as faim ?</p><p>- Un peu oui.</p><p>Elle sourit et le regarda partir dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa une assiette avec un sandwich dedans à côté des cahiers de la rousse. Sansa le remercia et Theon monta dans sa chambre, aujourd'hui ils avaient réussi leur objectif de rendement quotidien plus tôt ce qui le satisfaisait particulièrement. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et alluma sa télé. Le Greyjoy regarda une série et Sansa vint bientôt le rejoindre. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en couple, mais ça commençait à en prendre doucement la forme. La rousse prenait les choses un peu plus légèrement, elle laissait faire le temps. Theon passa son bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle demanda en posant une main sur le torse de son partenaire :</p><p>- Tu regardes quoi ?</p><p>- J'ai mis <em>How I Met Your Mother</em>, et toi, tu as fini tes révisions ?</p><p>- Oui, je fais une pause sinon je ne vais rien retenir et mon cerveau va exploser.</p><p>Elle sourit et resta calée contre lui. Ils restèrent donc comme ça à regarder la série, elle n'était pas nouvelle, mais Theon l'adorait, il riait beaucoup chaque fois qu'il lançait un épisode. Le jeune homme sourit et ils profitèrent de ce moment. Ned et Catelyn ne voyaient pas d'objection à ce que Sansa et Theon aient cette idylle. La rousse se tourna et embrassa tendrement Theon, elle était bien comme ça. Finalement c'était aussi très bien de ne pas se mettre la pression, d'attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes.</p>
<hr/><p>Theon commença à préparer ses affaires pour déménager. Sansa arriva et le regarda :</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p>- Je vais déménager ma belle, tu le sais bien.</p><p>- Déjà ?</p><p>- Oui, et comme ça on pourra se voir comme on veut quand on veut sans avoir peur que tes parents nous surprennent... même si pour l'instant il ne se passe rien de spécial.</p><p>- C'est un bon plan.</p><p>Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, l'aidant à préparer ses cartons. Après ça Theon demanda :</p><p>- Tu veux faire le premier trajet avec moi ? Voir mon appartement encore vide ?</p><p>- Oui, avec plaisir !</p><p>Elle sourit et ils descendirent avec les premiers cartons. Le duo chargea le tout dans la camionnette qu'avait loué Theon et fit un premier voyage. Robb et Jon devaient venir aider plus tard dans la journée. Sansa attacha ses cheveux et regarda Theon qui était concentré sur la route. Il s'arrêta en bas d'un immeuble et monta pour ouvrir la porte, laissant passer Sansa devant lui une fois cela fait. La rousse sourit, Theon lui fit visiter les lieux et le jeune homme l'embrassa avant de descendre chercher le premier carton.</p>
<hr/><p>Le couple monta le dernier carton, Robb et Jon devaient apporter le canapé et le lit normalement. Theon était reconnaissant à ses amis de venir l'aider ainsi, il avait déjà acheté les meubles, il n'y avait plus qu'à les retirer en magasin. La jeune femme sourit et regarda l'appartement :</p><p>- Franchement, j'adore, tu vas y être bien ! En plus tu es plus près du boulot ici, ce sera plus pratique pour toi.</p><p>- En effet... et qui sait, si de temps en temps tu viens dormir ici tu seras aussi plus proche de la fac.</p><p>- Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais pas encore calculé dis donc, ironisa la rousse.</p><p>Theon se mit à rire et il commença à déballer ses affaires. Sansa l'aidait en lui demandant où il voulait mettre chaque chose, elle ne voulait pas imposer ses idées de rangement à son petit-ami. Il sourit, il aimait beaucoup faire ça, la rousse était parfaite. Ils firent une pause un peu plus tard, Theon commanda des tacos, des frites et des boissons à livrer. Sansa le regarda en jouant avec une mèche de sa longue chevelure :</p><p>- Dis tu es content d'avoir ton propre appartement ?</p><p>- Bien sûr, très content même ! J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre mais bon c'est cool de devenir indépendant.</p><p>- J'imagine oui.</p><p>Elle l'embrassa en passant sa main sur son torse. Le Greyjoy sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en la prenant par la taille :</p><p>-Tu verras, ce sera super ! Tu pourras venir aussi souvent que tu veux. D'ailleurs tiens, je te donne le double des clés ma belle.</p><p>Theon lui tendit un trousseau et sourit en voyant la mine réjouie de sa belle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Sansa passa ses bras autour du cou de Theon et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Il sourit et approfondit un peu plus le baiser, il était très content qu'ils en soient arrivés à ce point. Ils n'avaient rien prévu, les choses viendraient d'elles-mêmes comme ils le répétaient souvent, mais Theon savait que c'était en bonne voie, leur couple était déjà solide.</p>
<hr/><p>Les mois passèrent, Sansa passait la majeure partie de son temps chez Theon qui était loin de s'en plaindre. Le jeune homme avait constaté que leurs liens étaient encore plus forts depuis qu'il avait déménagé, ce qui était étrange dans un sens. Mais il comprenait que c'était le fait de ne plus avoir Catelyn et Ned sous le même toit qui aidait leur couple à s'envoler. La belle rousse se coucha et embrassa Theon, se collant à lui. Le jeune homme sourit, le lendemain il ne travaillait pas et Sansa n'avait pas cours car c'était un jour férié, ils seraient donc tranquilles. L'étudiante murmura :</p><p>- J'ai envie de le faire.</p><p>-Tu es sûre ma belle ?</p><p>- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que même si ça fait mal la première fois, tu feras tout ton possible pour atténuer ma douleur.</p><p>Theon sourit et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la hanche de sa belle et approfondit le baiser, le jeune homme voulait y aller en douceur. Sansa ne tarda pas à retirer le t-shirt de Theon et à lui caresser le torse, elle aimait ses muscles, elle trouvait ça rassurant. De son côté le jeune Greyjoy dénoua le lacet qui maintenait la nuisette de sa belle. Tout en faisant ça il l'embrassait dans le cou, il voulait qu'elle se sente le plus à l'aise possible. Sansa gloussa, le bouc de Theon chatouillait sa peau sensible. Quelques instants plus tard la rousse se retrouva elle aussi sans haut, et le jeune Greyjoy caressa doucement sa poitrine, il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il avait envie de les toucher depuis si longtemps. La jeune femme hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Après sa brève réflexion elle décida de ne pas rester inactive, elle tendit la main et commença à baisser le boxer de son petit-ami. Theon sourit et souleva légèrement les fesses pour qu'elle puisse lui retirer entièrement le vêtement. Tout en faisant ça il n'avait pas arrêté un seul instant ses baisers, descendant jusqu'à la poitrine de sa belle. Sansa se cambra lorsque les lèvres fines du jeune homme se posèrent sur son téton, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Theon tortura légèrement le bouton de chair, mordillant, léchant, suçant, puis il passa à l'autre. Sansa poussait des soupirs rauques, elle avait l'impression d'être brûlante, c'était si bon. Theon fit descendre sa main et lui retira sa culotte, caressant ses magnifiques fesses au passage.</p><p>Sansa était à présent nue, offerte au regard attentif de son partenaire. La Stark pouvait voir les pupilles largement dilatées de celui-ci et elle se demandait si les siennes étaient dans le même état. Elle passa sa main sur le torse musclé, puis la fit doucement descendre sur les abdos de son futur amant avant de s'arrêter à sa taille. La rousse hésita un instant, inspira profondément et descendit encore. Sansa caressa l'érection de Theon du bout des doigts, étant surprise de voir que c'était aussi dur, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Theon grogna doucement et murmura contre sa poitrine :</p><p>- T'es pas obligée de me caresser si ça te met mal à l'aise, c'est normal la première fois.</p><p>- Je veux le faire, je veux te connaître par cœur.</p><p>- Cool... continue tu t'en sors très bien dans ce cas !</p><p>Il fit descendre ses baisers sur le ventre plat de sa belle, puis sur sa féminité. Sansa eut un léger hoquet de surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Theon redressa la tête et la regarda d'un air inquiet :</p><p>- Je t'ai fait mal ?</p><p>- Non, j'ai juste été surprise.</p><p>- Ah, pardon.</p><p>Le jeune homme lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, posant sa main sur sa cuisse pâle. Quelques instants plus tard, Theon commença à caresser l'intimité de sa belle, débutant par son clitoris, puis lorsque Sansa commença à se tortiller en gémissant, il entra un doigt en elle. La rousse se tendit, l'intrusion n'était pas douloureuse mais très étrange, plutôt inconfortable. Theon l'embrassa pour la détendre et une fois cela fait, il commença un lent mouvement avec son poignet. Lorsqu'il sentit que Sansa était plus à l'aise, il ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. La Stark était à l'agonie, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour à présent, elle enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles de son amant et gémit :</p><p>- Theon s'il te plaît... maintenant !</p><p>Le jeune homme hocha la tête, attrapa un préservatif dans sa table de chevet qu'il enfila tranquillement et se plaça au-dessus de sa belle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien :</p><p>- Ça va faire mal, mais je vais y aller doucement. Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.</p><p>- Je t'aime aussi. Vas-y.</p><p>Theon inspira, il avait une pression énorme à ce moment précis. Il expira lentement, enfin calmé et commença à entrer en elle. Sansa poussa un gémissement de douleur, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et Theon grimaça, ce n'était pas agréable pour lui non plus. Il resta immobile et caressa les épaules de sa belle, l'embrassant dans le cou :</p><p>- Tu as passé le moment le plus dur ma chérie, ça va aller maintenant.</p><p>Il la fit se redresser et l'embrassa tendrement, caressant ses cheveux. Sansa souda ses yeux à ceux de son amant et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête. Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire doux et commença un mouvement très lent, il voulait réellement que la douleur se dissipe totalement pour qu'ils puissent ensuite pleinement profiter. Au bout de quelques poussées, Sansa commença à gémir de plaisir, lui demandant d'aller plus vite. Theon céda avec joie, accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins. Le couple ne tarda pas à gémir à l'unisson, c'était vraiment délicieux. Theon embrassa encore sa belle, il sentait qu'elle approchait du point de non-retour. La jeune Stark gémit et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Theon, elle sentit une vague de plaisir la submerger. Elle cria le nom de son amant, elle ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Theon sourit et ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi. Il resta quelques instants au-dessus de sa belle, parsemant son visage de baisers avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Sansa tourna la tête vers lui :</p><p>- C'était quoi ça ?</p><p>- Hum... je suis pas expert en la matière mais je dirai que c'était un orgasme ma chérie.</p><p>- Je t'aime Theon, j'aurais jamais pu imaginer une meilleure première fois !</p><p>- Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir si c'est vrai ma belle.</p><p>Il l'embrassa et l'emmena prendre une douche. Pendant qu'elle se séchait, Theon alla changer les draps, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise en voyant la tâche de sang. C'était pour ce genre de petites attentions que la rousse l'aimait : Theon faisait toujours son maximum pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée et qu'elle ne se sente jamais stupide. Sansa arriva au moment où il terminait de refaire le lit. Le jeune homme l'embrassa rapidement et partit lancer une machine pour laisser sa belle se coucher car la rousse semblait tout bonnement épuisée. Theon revint à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras, les amoureux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, ce moment avait été très spécial pour eux.</p>
<hr/><p>Quelques semaines plus tard Sansa regarda Theon, elle semblait nerveuse. Le jeune Greyjoy lui caressa la joue et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ?</p><p>- Je... je me demandais si ça te tentais que je vienne m'installer avec toi à partir du prochain semestre. Ce n'est pas une obligation hein, c'est juste que je pense à ça depuis un certain temps...</p><p>- Ce serait super ma chérie, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça te rendait nerveuse de me demander ça ! Je serai très content que cet appartement ne soit plus le mien mais le nôtre.</p><p>- C'est vrai ?</p><p>- Quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir ? Évidemment que c'est vrai !</p><p>Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, il était heureux que les choses aient tournées de cette manière. Dans un sens il était reconnaissant à ce salaud de Geoffrey, car sans lui leur belle histoire d'amour n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour. Sans ce désastreux bal de promo Sansa n'aurait jamais compris que ses sentiments étaient plus profonds que de l'amitié ou de la fraternité. La rousse posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Theon :</p><p>- Ce sera tellement bien d'habiter ici !</p><p>Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire, il n'avait même pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il était impatient que le prochain semestre arrive. Il se revit deux ans en arrière, quand il avait retrouvé une Sansa en larmes avec la robe déchirée dans le hall du cinéma. À présent la rousse était sûre d'elle, heureuse et épanouie. Theon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était grâce à lui et cette pensée le comblait de fierté. C'était lui qui avait fait découvrir à Sansa ce que c'était d'être amoureux et de patienter avant d'obtenir ce que l'on souhaite. Leur couple était partit pour bien fonctionner, il le sentait. Et d'après le regard que Sansa lui lançait, elle le savait aussi. L'avenir se présentait bien pour les deux jeunes, leur simplicité et leur amour sincère étaient leurs plus grandes forces. Pour le moment le couple était sur un nuage, ils avaient des projets plein la tête et ça ils étaient heureux à l'idée de vivre tout ça ensembles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S : oui c'est cucul comme fin mais j'avoue que je voyais pas trop comment conclure autrement... en espérant que ça vous aura plu malgré tout ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>